The Magic of Insanity!
by Kurenai Sakeme
Summary: HPYYH The Tantei are sent to Hogwarts to protect the school and Harry, but as their seemingly simple mission's depths are fathomed, it becomes one of their most unforgettable missions yet. HB, KurYuki, YusKei...
1. In Which It Begins

Disclaimer-I don't own YYH or Harry Potter.

Authoress's Note- This came to me on a whim of inspiration…if I don't get good reviews I'll delete it…SO PLEASE R&R!

Chapter One

"I don't see how you see any other option, Cornelius." said Dumbledore as he paced back and forth before his desk, at which a very troubled Fudge was sitting, reading a piece of parchment that was before him.

"Yes, but calling on _them_ for help? Our world has worked just fine without _their_ meddling!" replied Fudge with a sort of desperate tone.

"Not really. They pass our own into the other world just as they do the Muggles. They meddle in our affairs more than you think. How can you expect to defeat Voldemort again, without help? The Potter boy defeated him last time, but that was because of his mother's love. There's no more of that in this dimension to save us again."

Fudge flinched at Voldemort's name, looking up. "Please don't say that around me! I wonder why you insist on calling him by name all the time."

"Why should I not? A name is a name, and Voldemort is actually a false one. His proper name is Tom Mavarlo Riddle, but few know that. So, I call him by his fake name. Now, will you sign that paper or not? Read it. All it shows is that we will call on the Spirit World to ask for a professional opinion. They monitor us, Cornelius, and no doubt they already know he's back." Dumbledore stopped pacing and placed a finger upon the parchment. "I promise nothing more than what this document says will be carried out without your approval."

Fudge sighed and mumbled, "Fine," begrudgingly. He drew a quill from his jacket and dipped it in the inkwell at the corner of Dumbledore's desk. Signing the paper with a flourish, he handed it back to Dumbledore. "I trust you'll keep me posted." he said, standing.

"But of course." a sly smile played across Dumbledore's lips. "Why would I not?"

Fudge stared at that smile for a moment. He didn't like it, but he headed for the door and pulled his coat from the rack by the door. After bidding Dumbledore good-bye (And having it returned with a nod.) he disappeared with a crack.

As soon as he was gone, Dumbledore moved to his desk. Chuckling to himself, he tapped the paper with his wand. The last sentence disappear, repleaced by:

Also,the Ministry herebygrants permission to Albus Dumbledore to contact the Other World for help and reinforcements as necessary.

Reading over the cursive once more, he nodded his approval and tucked the parchment into his robes, disappearing with yet another "Crack!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Your mission is simple." said Koenma from behind his desk in Reikai. "You'll be going undercover at a wizarding school in England, posing as exchange students. You leave tomorrow morning, a man named Albus Dumbledore will come to get you. He'll give you more information then. All I have left for you are these." He held up a tiny flesh-colored circle. You'll have to press these behind your ears. They'll attach themselves and give you the knowledge of a sixth-year student at the school They'll also provide magical talent that uses your spirit energy."

"Wait a sec, shorty! Everyone knows wizards don't exist, they're just in fairy tales!" exclaimed Kuwabara in his annoyingly loud voice.

"Wrong." replied Koenma simply. "They have schools all over the world that seek out magical talent and train those worthy."

"But-" started Kuwabara, but he was cut off by Yusuke.

"Are those little circle things permanent?"

"No, they come off, but I won't tell you how. Knowing you, they'd be lost and we can't let them fall into the wrong hands."

"Why do we have to leave tomorrow?" asked Kurama.

"Because term at your new school starts on the first of September." stated Koenma shortly. "Arrangements have been made, and you'll all be picked up in the morning, as I said before. Now let me hand these things out…" he started to take the small circles from their black case, handing them to each of the Reikai Tantei. All of them began to stick them behind their ears, except one.

"C'mon Hiei, you have to if you wanna go undercover!" said Yusuke.

"Yeah shrimp! Get yours on!" added Kuwabara.

"Make me." growled Hiei. "I don't want to." Just then, Hiei turned around after feeling pressure behind his left ear. Botan came up with a kitty face. "STUPID ONNA!" Yelled Hiei angrily, trying to peel the thing off.

"Sorry." meowed Botan. "I couldn't resist!"

"EVERYONE OUT!" screamed Koenma. "I have work to do and you all have to get packing! Be ready tomorrow morning, between 8 and 8:30, got it?!"

"Whoa, what got into _his_ diapers?" whispered Yusuke loudly.

"I DON'T WEAR DIAPERS!"

"_Sure…"_

"OUT!"

Everyone scurried out, except Hiei, because I don't think he knows how to scurry…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**__**

The Next Morning…Joy!

Yusuke hadn't bothered to pack. He was sleeping soundly in his and Atsuko's apartment when a large "CRACK!" resounded through the house. Falling out of bed, he groggily opened his eyes to see a tall figure clad in deep purple robes and a wizard hat.

"Look Mommy…Walt Disney came to say hELLO!" Yusuke jumped standing up. "Who are you?!"

"Didn't Koenma tell you? I've come to take you to Hogwarts, your new school." said the robed figure with mild amusement playing across his face. He gazed at Yusuke over curiously shaped glasses. "He told me you'd be readily packed, but apparently I have to do that for you…" the old man looked around the room at the clothes strewn haphazardly all over the floor. He pulled what appeared to be a smooth stick from his robes and swept it over the room. The clothes started folding themselves up into a purple suitcase that had appeared on the bed. "Ready to go?"

Yusuke shook his head. "One minute." he walked into his mom's room. She was sleeping soundly, apparently she'd forgotten her hangover pills. He shook her gently. "Mom?" She opened her eyes halfway.

"Yusuke?"

"I have to go again."

"No! Don't leave again!" she clutched his hand.

"Don't worry about me. I'll be back. Go back to sleep." he carefully took his two fingers and closed her eyes. She dropped off into a snooze in seconds. He returned to his room. "Ready." With a crack, they both disappeared.

---------------------------------------------------------------

After picking up the rest of the guys, with another crack the five of them appeared before Genkai's temple. "Wait…" Yusuke paused. "Why are we here?"

"We've two more to pick up, and Koenma said they'd be here." replied Dumbledore, heading for the temple. The other followed. Keiko and Yukina opened the screen doors. They held suitcases.

"NO!" Yelled Hiei and Yusuke together.

"What? You have to have people undercover with the girls, too." stated Keiko matter-of-factly.

"The girls?! In a week half the female population of the school will be drooling after Kurama!" yelled Yusuke.

Kurama sweatdropped.

By this time, Kuwabara was already acting like a lovesick idiot, which he was.

"Oh, my dear Yukina! I'm so happy you're coming with us! I'll protect you, I promise you!" Yukina blushed as Kuwabara helped her down the stairs.

"Kazuma, there's no need for that." she said softly.

"Are we all ready to go, then?" asked Dumbledore brightly.

"Yes." said Keiko. "Ignore them."

"IGNORE ME-" "Crack."

-------------------------------------------------------

Okay, so maybe not a lot of humor in the first chapter, but oh well.

**__**

Next time: Dumbledore explains everything, what their mission is and why they're needed. They're taken to Hogwarts and sorted, enemies and friends are quickly made!


	2. In Which it Continues

Disclaimer: Unless anyone can tell me where I can buy YYH or Harry Potter, I don't own either.

Okay, I've never done review replies before, but hey, there's a first time for everything!

****

Pen Against Sword: I know you can't apparate on Hogwarts grounds. I didn't realize I'd screwed up until the next day, though. I wrote the last chapter when I was half-asleep…so…yeah! Here's your update commander!

****

Crystal Koneko: Well, here it is! I love HB fics! It's so unlikely, it's perfect!

****

Hisan Kage: Yeah, I pretty much pulled that quote from the deep, dark recesses of my screwed-up mind. So don't ask.

Chapter Two (aka your Christmahanakwanzaakah present!)

__

HP CHARACTERS POV…

Harry Potter stared across the aisle at the curiously dressed teens who had just clambered into his, Hermione's, and Ron's compartment on the train. They looked about his age, but he had thought he had at least seen everyone in his year. I mean, you can't exactly spend three-quarters of the year for six years with the same people and not at least become _acquainted_ with them, especially if you were, unfortunately, famous. But he'd never seen these people before. Heck, he'd scarcely even ever seen the types of clothes some of them were wearing.

"Do you know those guys?" murmured Ron into his ear. "They look…odd."

"I was just thinking that…" replied Harry just as quietly.

"Look at those _jeans_." cut in Hermione. "You know, the ones on the black-haired one? The one with the annoying little hairs in his face? They're so _ugly."_

"Since when are you a fashion critic-"

"Why does EVERYONE think that my jeans are ugly?!" yelled the one Hermione had made fun of as he jumped from his seat. He had a helmet…no, that was his hair, and wore a white T-shirt and tapered blue jeans.

A brunette stood and pulled the other boy back to his seat. "Please excuse Yusuke here…he can't help himself…" she bowed slightly and said, "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Keiko Yukimora, and this here, as I said, is Yusuke. Yusuke Urameshi." This one was dressed normally enough. A lime green jumper over a white shirt with brown shoes. Not the nicest color combination, but normal nonetheless.

"Er…I'm Hermione. And the redhead is Ron…and here's Harry." replied Hermione. "But I don't believe we've ever seen you guys at Hogwarts. Who exactly are you?"

"Oh, exchange students from Japan. Tokyo Premier School for Magic. And I'm here to teach Muggle Studies and Foreign Languages, a new class." said Keiko quickly.

"Wait a second!" exclaimed a rather…ugly…orange-haired guy. "How are we speaking English?"

"The spell Dumbledore used, idiot! Shut up before you blow our cover!" hissed Botan in Japanese.

"What was that?" asked Ron. "I heard 'Dumbledore-san' in there. You know Dumbledore?"

"Yes!" replied Keiko nervously. "Hehheh…who doesn't?"

All of a sudden, the train began to pull away from the station.

"Oh! I almost forgot Ron, we have to go the front to the Prefect's car! Let's go!" Hermione and Ron stood, then turned to look at Harry. "We'll be back soon, I promise." With one last look they hurried off, and silence prevailed.

__

NEXT DOOR… (YYH CHAR. POV.)

Kurama sat silently, staring out the window at the passing mountains and greenery. It seemed the train was taking them out very far into one of the most remote parts of England. It made sense. You can't exactly have a magic school in the middle of London. But this really wasn't what he was thinking of. He was thinking about their mission. It was just…too simple. Protect Harry Potter. Spy on the other students to see if anyone knows about the evil wizard who was breeding demons. Fight demons if need be. Protect school. Too simple. Why would a world that has been completely self-reliant need Reikai now? Unless there was something else. They were keeping some piece of vital information from them, and Kurama didn't like it. Were the wizards' powers somehow useless against demons? Or was it just that there was something larger going on, something that was to be kept from them?

He was so deep in thought, that when Yukina said something, he hardly heard. "This countryside is beautiful." commented the apparition quietly, keeping her face toward the window.

"Yes, it is, isn't it? I think they're taking us way into the heart of England. You know, so it's harder for some unsuspecting passers-by to notice that there are oddly dressed kids everywhere."

"I guess so." she turned her head and looked at him. "It's kind of-"

"This is the last free compartment!" declared a dirty-blonde girl as she entered their compartment. Kurama and Yukina almost instantly shut up. The girl started to try to heave up her trunk to the overhead compartment with little success. Trying to be polite, Kurama stood.

"Need some help?" he asked, with a small smile. The girl looked up.

"No, no, I've got it…" she muttered, pulling her wand from behind her ear, setting down her trunk as though she were giving up. But then, with a swish and flick of her wand she cried, "Wingardium Leviosa!" and the trunk sprang to life, easing itself into the overhead compartment as she guided it along with her wand. "There we are!" she exclaimed triumphantly, sliding into the seat next to Yukina. "All done."

Kurama sat back down with a slight sweatdrop. "So…why are you just now sitting down? The train left a half hour ago."

"Well…Ginny should be coming and we wanted to go someplace quieter. Up by the front it's too crowded and noisy." No sooner had she said those words than a small, redheaded girl entered the compartment, carefully closing the door behind her.

"The people in the next compartment are _weird._" she declared, dragging her trunk in. Kurama, who just assumed she would use magic like the other, simply stayed seated until she cleared her throat and tapped him on the shoulder. "Would you help me?" she asked. He stood.

"Sure." he lifted her trunk with ease and put in the overhead before sitting once more. Yukina remained silent.

"But, as I was saying," continued the girl, flopping into a seat next to Kurama, "the people next door are weird. They're sitting with Ron, Hermione, and Harry like they _know_ them. And their hair is weird too. This one guy's wearing…like…a _helmet_ or something."

"Oh…Yusuke. No, that's his hair." cut in Kurama.

"Oh? And how do you know?" asked the blonde.

"Because I'm an exchange student like him. Shuichi Minamino, but call me Kurama. And that's Yukina…Yukina."

"Exchange students? From where? We've never had exchange students before…what year are you?" asked the blonde with an arched eyebrow.

"We're from Japan, and there's a new exchange program. The International Magical Foreign Education Exchange. Dumbledore joined this year. And we're sixth years."

"Oh. Well, I'm Luna Lovegood, and that there is Ginny Weasley. My father owns _The Quibbler_, surely you've heard of it? It's the best magazine in the wizarding world. Only the best, most real and important stories are published."

"Yes, it's a good one." replied Kurama awkwardly. The compartment fell silent for a moment, then Ginny and Luna started to bicker about something or other, and the other two remained quiet, and content to be so.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The rest of the ride went by relatively well, it was just sort of boring. Kurama and Yukina could only sit there silently and watch the rain that eventually fell splatter on the windows. The other Reikai Tantei, minus Hiei, could only sit and stare absently out the window as Harry sulked in the absence of his friends, who eventually came back, but it still was awkward. Hiei, who had had managed to keep his own compartment by growling at anybody who tried to sit with him, slept most of the way and just sat the rest.

Sometime along the ride, they had to change, but the Reikai Tantei unknowingly just threw the robes Dumbledore had provided on over their normal attire, not noticing that he had given them the rest of the uniform too.

Finally, the train halted and they were allowed to leave. Yusuke was reluctant to leave a rather odd-shaped case behind, saying he needed it.

"I can't live without that Gelmet!" (A/N I made up the Gelmet. Let it be known here and now.) he wailed like a small child. Keiko pulled him away, saying,

"You _still_ have that thing? You got it when we were _seven_ off of an infomercial!"

"Um…they take our bags to our rooms for us…" commented Ron nervously.

But Keiko had already managed to push Yusuke out the door with the help of Botan. The Reikai Tantei assembled outside the train, unsure if they should go with the other sixth years or with the guy who was yelling, "Firs' years o'er 'ere!" Settling on going with the older students, they made their way to a long line of carriages.

"Thestrals." breathed Kurama as they came close.

"What?" asked Yusuke, looking cautiously at the black horses pulling the coaches.

"Thestrals. From Western mythology…you can supposedly only see them if you have seen death. I think all of us have seen enough of that."

"I like horses," murmured Keiko. "But those things are freaky."

"When have you seen death?" questioned Yusuke, eyeing her.

"Gee...I dunno…you slaughtering Toguro and all those other demons ripping each other limb from limb at the Dark Tournament…I wonder when I saw death…" Kuwabara laughed like a deranged monkey.

"Shut up!" growled Yusuke, jumping into an empty carriage. "We're going to have to split again."

The seven split up again, Yusuke, Keiko, Kuwabara, and Yukina in one carriage, Kurama, Botan, and Hiei in another with Luna Lovegood, as Kurama introduced her.

As they approached the school, the view of it from the carriage window was spectacular, all of the tiny light glimmering, reflected off of the lake which shimmered in the moonlight.

"Wow." breathed Yusuke, looking to Keiko. "Isn't it beautiful?"

"I don't see anything." she replied with a frown, squinting out the window.

"Hey, remember Yusuke?" Put in Kuwabara. "Keiko can't see because she isn't a wizard and can't use these devices."

"Oh yeah. She has to hold my hand walking in to see it." he smirked. "Oh, it's so beautiful! A once in a lifetime sight! Too bad Keiko can't see…" he sighed dreamily.

"So beautiful." added Kuwabara smugly. "You'd love it, Keiko."

****

SLAP x2!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"And so," began Dumbledore, standing before the students that were all sitting in the Great Hall. The 'exchange students' were standing behind Dumbledore, except Keiko, who was sitting between professors McGonagall and Flitwick. (A/N The main sorting has already taken place.) "I'd like to welcome you all to another year at Hogwarts!" Where there should have been cheers, there was deadly quiet, and the old man looked about expectantly, casting his eyes down after no one did anything. "Well then, seems like everyone is waiting for me to give you any piece of news, but I can't. So, without anymore ado, I'd like to introduce you all to our new foreign exchange students from the Tokyo Premier School for Magic." He stepped aside and made a sweeping gesture with his hands. "They're all sixth years and will be joining us for the entire term. So, let their sorting begin!"

"He can't be serious." mumbled Yusuke. "We have to put on the talking hat?"

But, sure enough, the three-legged stool was brought forth again, and they were ushered up by Dumbledore. One by one, they sat down, but every time, before the hat was on their head, the hat yelled "Gryffindor!" and that person's sorting was over. Not very convincing at all, the hat was obviously proctored.

"Can he embarrass us any more?" asked Kuwabara, a bit too loudly.

"How about the exchange students come up and tell a little bit about themselves?" asked Dumbledore brightly. The Reikai Tantei all moaned. The Great Hall cheered. The students obviously enjoyed other's humiliation, and the mood suddenly changed from tense and expectant to bright and comical.

Dumbledore stepped behind them and pushed Kuwabara up, whispering, "Don't test me." with a twinkle in his eye. Kuwabara stepped up and yelled to the Great Hall,

"My name is Kazuma Kuwabara, champion of love and devotion, and I love you all!"

Crickets sounded throughout the hall, and someone declared, "that's kinda creepy," for everyone to hear. Kuwabaka slunk back to the others and Dumbledore pushed Botan out.

"Er…My name is Botan….um…Boatman? And I'm…really glad to be here? Um…so…so…um…Hey look it's Walt Disney!" she pointed at Dumbledore and ran back. Yusuke was next.

"I'm Yusuke Urameshi, I'm a bad-ass so don't mess with me…my hobbies include martial arts and coming up with corny jokes for my chronic fights. Have a nice day!" he scurried back to the others. Yukina was next.

"I'm…Yukina…um…smokeem'ifyougotem'!" (A/N: so ooc…)

Next was Kurama.

"My name is Shuichi Minamino, but call me Kurama-"

"I'll call you 'Love God!'" yelled a girl from the audience.

Kurama sweat dropped. "Please don't." he walked back. Now for Hiei!

After a dramatic pause, he simply said, "Hn." and walked back, scowling.

Dumbledore walked out. "Those are the new students…so, let's eat!"

Suddenly, the tables became laden with food, and the Reikai Tantei were allowed to go to their new house table and eat.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That was…..random. Um…I think it kinda sucked…so the next chapter I hope will be better.

**__**

Next time: The YYH gang go and meet their new dormitory mates…and the first day of classes! YAY! (Also the end of the feast….big whoop.) Also, Hogwarts is attacked! Unfortunately for the Reikai Tantei…the students are on break! Can they fight without revealing anything…or accidentally showering the crowd with carnage?


	3. In Which it Further Continues

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Yu Yu Hakusho.

Authoress's Note: Okay…got a bit off track on the last chapter. Terribly sorry…as Pen Against Sword noted I _was_ under the influence of sugar at the end of the last chapter. Please say you haven't given up hope on me! Enjoy your update!

**Pen Against Sword**: As previously mentioned, I was a tad sugar high at the end of the chapter. ;; and please don't take this the wrong way, but I don't recall any instance in the series where Botan's, Hiei's, or Yukina's last names are mentioned. _Koorime_ and _Jaganshi_ are just Hiei and Yukina's races. And, I've never really been one to conform, so…yeah. (If you can prove me wrong, then I will use the last names you gave me. That comment sounded so mean! I don't mean it like that…I just don't think their last names are ever mentioned.)

**Hisan Kage**: This story wasn't meant to be so out of character and humorous…I only meant for mild humor. But, the sugar was talking at the end there, so I'm just going to leave the genre as-is and tone things down a bit. Thanks for the review!

**Mystriss Kloee**: Here's your update! And thanks for the review! RANDOMNESS EQUALS YAYNESS!

**fanfic lover**: Hn. (What else can I say?)Eternal Light/Fire Dragon: I wasn't too happy with the last chapter myself. Here's your update!

**Crystal Koneko**: Glad you liked it. And yes, they're all in Gryffindor. (The sorting hat was proctored, as mentioned in the last chappie.)

**Robin Autumn**: (This reviewer sent me an email review.) Glad you liked it! Um...enjoy your update! LONG LIVE HB! LONG LIVE HB!

Chapter Three

The banquet was very typical for the normal students of Hogwarts. Friends were reunited, stories exchanged over too much food, and rumors were already flying. Everything was in it's place…except the fact that there was an odd vibe in the air. It was easy for the Reikai Tantei to tell that there was something that was taboo…something that the students feared if they talk about it, they would ruin the happy and content mood that was set. But, the simple fact remains that things unsaid often only make things worse. So, masked by the general cheeriness of the room was uneasiness and fear.

There were, however, three individuals who seemed unafraid to discuss the taboo topic. Luckily, Kurama was closest to the three, so with his good hearing he could easily tell what Harry, Ron, and Hermione were discussing in low tones over the noise of the Great Hall.

"D'you think we're safe here?" asked Ron in a voice just above a whisper. "I know they say we are…but most of the trouble we've been in has been right here, in our own school."

"This is true." agreed Hermione, her expression grave and her voice quivering between a whisper and a normal speaking voice as though it couldn't make up it's mind. "But Dumbledore is here, right? He wouldn't let anything happen to us-"

"You're forgetting the attacks." interrupted Harry quietly. "Remember what we overheard Tonks and Moody talking about in the hallway? 'Hogwarts attacked…demons…wonder how…very odd…' and then we heard Moody say, 'Yes, very…we should….Dumbledore thinks…Reikai…'"

"Come on, Harry, we could barely hear. We missed to much of the conversation to jump to conclusions." sighed Hermione dismissively.

"But what is Reikai?" protested Harry. "Dumbledore wanted Reikai for something."

"Yeah." agreed Ron. "You can't deny that."

"We should eat." sniffed Hermione, obviously aggravated she was outnumbered. "No use bickering about something we know nothing about."

"I don't think they're talking about what everyone seems afraid to talk about." said Kurama softly, turning back to his friends. "But they were discussing how they needed to find out what Reikai was."

Yusuke gasped. "What?! How do they know about Reikai? Are they on to us?!"

Emerald eyes looked around quickly. No one had seemed to notice the outburst.

Botan slapped a hand over Yusuke's mouth. "Shut up Yusuke, do you _want_ them to know we were eavesdropping?"

"They're not on to us. But they heard some people named Moody and Tonks talking about Dumbledore's plans, I think. They don't know anything, but they might soon."

"So, we have to be extra careful?" asked Kuwabara.

"Exactly."

The rest of the meal went by rather quickly…eventually people started sitting back, their stomachs bursting from fullness, eyes drooping from fatigue. Most either talked or gazed up at the starry ceiling, charmed to replicate the sky outside. It always seemed the most beautiful on the first night…reminding them of years past or making them imagine the year to come, under that same ceiling.

Dumbledore stood once more, chatter quickly died away. Once the hall was completely silent, he began his speech.

"Once again, welcome to Hogwarts, especially to the first years and our foreign exchange students." many turned to stare at the 'newcomers.' "I would like to remind all students that the Forbidden Forest is off-limits to all students, and that all magic is forbidden in the corridors. Furthermore, Mr. Filch would like to remind all students that there is a list of all banned materials hanging on his office door. Please take the time to stop and read it, as ten new items have been added for the new school year.

"I would also like to introduce our new teacher, Ms. Keiko Yukimora, who graduated from Tokyo Premier School for Magic early and came with the exchange students to teach Muggle Studies for us, as the normal professor has taken the year off. She will also be teaching Hogwart's newest subject, Foreign Languages, as for many knowing a second language may be crucial in their future line of work. All enrollments for this class will be taken tomorrow morning in front of the Great Hall.

"Now, seeing as many of you are already asleep, off to bed with you! Good night!" Dumbledore stepped down and went back to the other teachers, talking briefly with Keiko before becoming involved in a serious-looking conversation with McGonagall.

"Night Yusuke!" came her cry from across the hall as she was led off by Flitwick to her new set of rooms. (This was quite a feat, as the Hall was practically vibrating from all the noise.) Yusuke waved 'bye,' and followed the rest of his friends out of the hall, trying to keep up with the others in their house.

They were led up quite a few flights of stairs to a portrait of a fat lady in a pink dress that was…_talking._ All of the other portraits did the same, and the very freaked out Reikai Tantei could only act like it was normal like all the others, while seriously questioning their sanity.

Whoever was at the front (They couldn't see, they were in the back of the crowd of Gryffindors,) called out, "Niu ho man maolen niichuan!" and the portrait swung open to reveal a little tunnel.

"Niu…ho…man…WHAT?!" cried one of the others. "I'll never remember that…They get harder every year!"

One by one, the Gryffindors crawled through the little hole and out into the Common Room. As Botan entered, she looked around and her eyes widened. "I could get used to this…it looks like a palace!" Hermione suddenly appeared in front of them, a rather forced smile on her face.

"Um, the boys' staircase is over there, the girls' on the other side. Just thought you might like to know." she walked off, and the Reikai Tantei gave their parting words as they went their separate ways, promising to meet in the Common Room early the next morning.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Walking up the steps, Botan and Yukina chattered happily about one thing or another, the ice apparition a bit more social than usual, although she pretty much hadn't spoken all through dinner.

"This place is so nice…I feel like some sort of princess!" exclaimed Botan happily, mounting the last step.

"Yes, it's really nice…I can't wait to see the rest of it." replied Yukina with a smile, opening the door and stepping aside to let Botan in. Botan walked in and wiated for Yukina, drawing in a breath. "Oh, Yukina!" she breathed. "Look!"

The two girls looked around the room. Two extra beds had been squeezed in for them, making the room just a tad more cozy. The four-poster beds were all perfectly made, and all of their trunks and other luggage was stacked neatly at the foot of their bed. Most of the other girls were already hanging things by their beds and putting things away in their dressers and nightstands. Yukina and Botan hurried over to their beds, which were right next to each other, and followed suit, taking things from their trunks and putting them away neatly.

"Did you hear about the attacks on Hogwarts?" asked a dark haired girl, directing the question at a blond with the bed next to hers. "Mysterious creatures attacked Hogwarts. Rumor has it, they were demons." she pulled a small package from her pocket. "My mom gave me these. Take some. Never know when you'll need them."

The blond walked over to the dark one, who opened the package and pulled out half of the stack of small, rectangular slips of paper that were inside. "These are Japanese Demon Talismans. Supposedly, if you put one to a demon's skin, it burns them."

"Thanks, Parvati." said the blond, pocketing the papers. "I'll keep them close. The _Daily Prophet_'s reports on the attacks seemed kind of scary."

"No problem, Lavender." said Parvati with a smile. She turned around to Botan and Yukina. "Wait, you guys are from Japan. Do you know what these say?" she held up a talisman and waited.

"They say, 'Aku Ryu Tai San," said Yukina in a small voice. (She was, unfortunately, closer to Parvati.) "It means, 'Retreat evil demon.'"

Botan jumped in, "They're trash, inventions of our superstitious ancestors. They were made even before the Feudal Era by some village priestess. Just crap they sell off to tourists." her voice was surprisingly calm and matter-of-factly for how scared for Yukina she really was.

Parvati's face fell. "Really?" she said, crestfallen. "My mom paid loads for these. They were selling em' in Diagon Alley." she looked down at the talismans. "Oh well. I'll keep them anyway. Maybe they're charmed or something, so they work better than the normal Japanese ones." she stuck the talismans into the top drawer of her dresser and kept on unpacking, talking with Lavender about something or other, while Yukina and Botan fell silent, both thinking about what would happen if Yukina was found out.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The guys were a bit luckier. It didn't seem as though anyone had any clue as to what a demon talisman was, and if they did, no one had brought any out to show their friends.

Hiei was done unpacking first, considering he didn't even bother to unpack. He left the trunk full of things Dumbledore had gotten him at the foot of his bed untouched and drew the curtains of his bed around himself.

Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama unpacked just like everyone else, talking quietly amongst themselves (Except Kuwabara, I don't think he can talk quietly.) While the others whispered to their friends and occasionally stared at the new students, egging each other on to go and introduce themselves. Eventually, a sandy-haired boy approached.

"My name is Seamus Finnigan." he said, tapping Yusuke on the shoulder. "Welcome to Hogwarts." the boy stepped back and waited for Yusuke to say something, smiling.

"Um…hi." replied Yusuke awkwardly, turning around. "I'm Yusuke…"

"I know. Rather…colorful introduction." Seamus headed back to his bed. "Just wanted to say 'hi,' is all."

"I think we scare them." muttered Kurama thoughtfully, putting a picture of his mother on top of the dresser next to a picture of the Reikai Tantei with Genkai, Koenma, Yukina, Keiko, and Shizuru. It was taken right after Yusuke had returned from Makai.

"They should be scared!" proclaimed Kuwabara. "If any of them mess with me, or my Yukina-"

"When did they ever even send a glance in Yukina's direction?" asked Yusuke pointedly. "And I think Hiei has everything taken care of in the protecting Yukina department."

"What does that little twerp have anything to do with my precious snow bunny?"

"More than you know, moron."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, the Reikai Tantei assembled in the Common Room at 5:30 a.m. Although the hour was indecent, it was the latest they could convene without having to worry about interruptions. Some students were up and about the Common Room, but everyone spoke in hushed tones and kept to themselves, so in a quiet corner the Reikai Tantei assembled, the girls still in their pajamas.

"Okay, we have a problem." said Botan, first thing. "The girl in the bed next to yukina has demon talismans. We tried to convince her they were trash, but she didn't believe us. What if…I don't know…what if Parvati drops one and then Yukina steps on it…or they get suspicious and try and test someone…we can't be found out."

The group was silent for a moment, contemplating Yukina's predicament.

"I think that you and Yukina should switch beds." suggested Kurama. "We want as much space between Yukina and that girl as possible." Botan nodded and looked to Yukina expectantly.

"Okay." said the apparition with a slight nod.

"I don't really know what else we can do." muttered Yusuke. Kuwabara looked as though he might cry.

"We have to protect my precious snow bunny!" he exclaimed. The others all anime-fell.

"Do you _want_ everyone to wake up, you baka?!" hissed Yusuke. "There's nothing else we can do…we have to let things run their own course.

"Well…actually, do you know where this girl is keeping the talismans?" asked Kurama thoughtfully, a slight golden gleam in his eye.

"Oh, no Kurama. If Youko came up with this, I don't even _want_ to know what it is."

"In her top drawer, the third bed from the far right window." said Botan, smiling as she realized what he was getting at. "But be careful. Yukina and I heard Hermione and another girl talking about how last year Ron and Harry tried to get into the girls' dormitory. Apparently, the steps turn to a slide. So you might want to jump up there. Not that you'd ever steal from the girls…"

"Thanks for the tip Botan, I'll be sure to use it." said Yusuke, rubbing his hands together.

THWACK!

A nerve twitched in Botan's temple as she made her oar disappear again. Yusuke rubbed his head and yelled, "What was that for?!"

"Oh gee, I dunno…" she said angrily, turning away from him. "C'mon Yukina, we should go and get dressed." she grabbed Yukina's hand and pulled her to the stairs to their dormitory, a steady stream of curses directed at Yusuke streaming from her mouth. Kuwabara and Yusuke headed back for the boys' dormitory, leaving Hiei and Kurama alone.

"Why so eager to help my sister, fox?" asked Hiei pointedly.

"I don't know. We're all in this together, aren't we?" replied Kurama simply, looking the little fire demon in the eye.

"Fox?"

"Yes?"

"Thanks."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry Potter was crouched at the top of the steps, watching the new students. They were all meeting in a corner of the Common Room, some of them not even dressed, talking in inaudible tones. What he wouldn't give for an Extendable Ear! But his last one had broken so all you heard when you used it was gibberish, leaving him to just imagine what they were talking about.

_'What do I care what some Japanese exchange students talk about? I don't know them. I shouldn't care.'_ but for some reason, he did. Why were they meeting at so indecent an hour? Why were they speaking in hushed tones, in a deserted corner?_ 'They don't know anyone here, so they stick together, of course. Maybe they get up early in Japan. And they're talking quietly because they don't want to wake anyone.'_

but for some reason, he did. Why were they meeting at so indecent an hour? Why were they speaking in hushed tones, in a deserted corner 

All of a sudden, the orange-haired one became distraught and cried out, "We have to protect my precious snow bunny!"

_''Snow bunny?' Who's his precious snow bunny?' _Harry thought for a moment. It had to be the quieter girl…the one with the greenish hair and the weird ribbon. What was her name? _'Yukina. The snow bunny is Yukina. Protect her from what? Hogwarts is safe, there's nothing that can hurt her, unless she met Malfoy, but he didn't bother us at all yesterday.'_ These students were quite odd indeed. Odd and perplexing. They seemed so…normal. But at the same time, mysterious. Harry decided he would discuss everything with Hermione and Ron when they got up, and, seeing Yusuke and Kuwabara mounting the steps, he hurried back into bed.

Harry thought for a moment. It had to be the quieter girl…the one with the greenish hair and the weird ribbon. What was her name? These students were quite odd indeed. Odd and perplexing. They seemed so…normal. But at the same time, mysterious. Harry decided he would discuss everything with Hermione and Ron when they got up, and, seeing Yusuke and Kuwabara mounting the steps, he hurried back into bed. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Emerald eyes gazed over the top of _The Standard Book of Spells, Grade Six_, to Yukina, who had taken the seat in front of him. For some reason, lately he had found himself staring at her like this all the time, and it had become a nuisance. Yukina was a nice girl, but he didn't think about her in _that _way.

_"Or do you?"_ asked a rather interested Youko, who yawned inside Kurama's head as though just waking up.

_"I don't, Youko, mind your own business."_

_"Your business is my business, Shuichi."_ replied the fox pointedly

_"And I know what you're thinking. You're more like me than you know."_

"I'm like you, minus the perversion and your overwhelming joy in scaring and killing small children."

"See? You took the words out of my mouth. Go for her."

"No."

"Why-"

"Mr. Minamino, what effect does the Confundus Charm have on it's victim?" asked Professor Flitwick from atopthe stack of books he was sitting on.

"Erm, the Confundus Charm is used to confuse the opponent." said Kurama, a little too quickly.

"Correct, but are you alright Mr. Minamino?"

Kurama looked down at his book, which he had laid down on his desk. "Just a slight headache."

"Would you like to go to the Hospital Wing?"

"No-"

"Hold on a second." Flitwick looked over to the door and gestured for the student who was standing in the doorway to enter.

"Ms. Yukina Koorime is needed in the Hospital Wing, if it's convenient." said the student. (A/N Okay, whatever Pen Against Sword. Can't come up with a better last name, so you win. Bit I still don't think they ever say that that's her last name.)

Flitwick smiled. "Perfect. Ms. Koorime, you may go, and Mr. Minamino, please go with her. If you don't feel well, then you don't have to be here today, It's just review."

Kurama sighed, but could tell he wasn't going to be able to convince Flitwick to let him stay. He reluctantly packed up his things and followed Yukina out. The messenger had disappeared somewhere down the hall, so they were alone once the door was closed.

"Here, let me see." Yukina stepped in front of Kurama and stood on her toes to laid a hand on his forehead. "A little headache? You're burning up."

He blushed. He was warm, but it wasn't because he was sick. Her large red eyes filled with concern. "Are you sure you're feeling all right?"

"Yeah, I feel fine." he crouched down a bit so she wouldn't have to stay on her toes. "Do you even know where the Hospital Wing is?"

She smiled. "No, but that's okay. We'll find it." Moving a little closer, she pushed back his bangs and held them with her right hand, placing the fingertips of her free hand on his head, a soft blue glow coming off of them. Coolness spread from her hand. "Better?" she asked.

"Yeah." he replied, pushing her hand away. His bangs flopped back down at an odd angle. "Don't waste that on me. I bet they want you down there to heal. Koenma must've told Dumbledore."

She looked slightly taken aback, but nodded and they set off down the hallway, hoping a teacher would cross their path and tell them where to go.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The morning classes flew by, and the bell rang for break. Kurama had been released from the hospital by the second class of the morning, and everyone else had a pretty uneventful day. Yusuke had managed to behave himself in all of his classes by dreaming of his first afternoon class, Foreign Languages. The teachers soon found that Hiei didn't like to talk much, and so they just kind of ignored him. (He hadn't had Snape or McGonagall yet.) Kurama was a good little Shuichi, and Yukina spent the rest of the morning in the hospital, helping Madame Pomfrey.

As soon as the break bell rang, the students rushed out of the school, eager to run off their energy and soak up the sun of what could be the last nice day of the year. The Reikai Tantei all found each other and decided to sit in the shade of a huge oak tree off to the side of where the other students were running around.

"This place isn't too bad." commented Kurama, laying back in the grass.

"I don't know about that," retorted Yusuke, flopping down next to him. "It's just like normal school."

Kurama sighed and looked up at the leaves of the tree, dotted with the points of sunlight that streamed down.

Then someone screamed. And then more came, screams of fear mixed with desperate cries for help from anyone.

The Reikai Tantei looked around, alert. Yusuke and Kurama were standing in less than a second, and then they saw the cause of the commotion.

Four huge demons were emerging from the forest, snarling at the students and even attacking some. (A/N: think those perverted dudes that showed up after Hiei and Yusuke fought for the second time.)

"Botan! Go into the air and see if there are any more in the trees, everybody else, let's go." yelled Yusuke, taking off for the demons, the others following, and Botan flying up above. In a matter of seconds, the four boys were attacking the demons.

The battle was over in less than a minute, and all the other students saw was three blurred figures taking out the enormous creatures, and Kuwabara, slashing one up with an odd-looking sword while Botan flew around on some sort of broom.

Slowed down, they would have seen this:

Hiei jumped up, unsheathing his katana and decapitating the first demon before it even saw him coming. Kurama produced the rose whip a second after the sword came unsheathed, wrapping it around the demon's waist and pulling back, severing it from the middle. Yusuke sent a Spirit gun straight through the third demon's head at the same time Kurama finished off his. Being the slowest, Kuwabara managed to kill the last demon with the spirit sword, jumping up and slashing a diagonal line through it. All the while, the four boys had to dodge the spells cast by the frantic students that seemed to simply

The four landed in different places among the carnage. Botan landed next to Yusuke, the oar disappearing. "Clear!" she declared brightly.

The spells stopped. A shocked hush fell over the crowd as all of them slowly lowered their wands and looked at the Reikai Tantei, unsure what to do. The Tantei themselves just sat there and stared back at them, waiting for anything to happen. Then, all of a sudden

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No, I didn't forget to finish the sentence! Read the next chappie to see what happened all of a sudden! R&R people! I hope that was better than the last chapter……Wow, two updates in a week…I'm on a roll here…


	4. New Threats and Revelations

Disclaimer: (tap tap tap) Is this thing on? It is? And they can hear everything? Oh well. I don't own YYH. What's that? The men in white coats are outside? And you forgot to turn it off? Oh-

Authoress's Note: Hello my faithful and loyal fans! Okay…my fic hardly has any reviews! WAH! Please recommend this fic to others if you have anyone you think would enjoy it! Thanks! That's all I can think to note currently, so RR ppl!

And now…to further stall since the last chappie was a HUGE cliffy…REVIEW REPLIES! Don't fall off!

**Crystal Koneko:** Originally it was just going to be slight Kurama/Yukina, but I like that pairing more now than I did when I started the story, so now it's gonna be more serious between them. And, my dear, dear Koneko, your loyal reviewing for all of my fics and your patience hath been rewarded! A bit ofHB in this chapter, I promise!

**AngelSerpent91(a.k.a. Pen Against Sword.):** I meant _I_ didn't mean to be mean! Your review was fine. (Only thing was…I don't really like it when there's nothing positive or negative!) Sorry I misunderstood, it seemed like you said that those were their names in the series, and you're right, what does a demon need with a last name? Thanks for the review…but could you do me a favor? Next time, could you mention whether or not you liked the chapter? I don't want to sound mean, but I just can never tell whether you did or not…(feels stupid)

**Eternal Light/Fire Dragon:** I had to end it there because I am evil, and I knew it would make you all read this chapter even if the last one was bad! Which I don't think it was because I was pleased with it! But that doesn't mean that it couldn't have been bad, so…I'll shut up now.

**Hisan Kage: **YES! Ranma Forever! (sings) Ranma Ranma! Nabiki ryo ken! Ranma Ranma! Nabiki ryo ken!

No matter how much I want to continue stalling to see who'll fall off the cliff first…I must start the actual chapter. You may rejoice now. (Oh, and there was a sentence in the last chapter that was cut off. When I was describing the fight, it said, "All the while, the four boys had to dodge the spells cast by the frantic students that seemed to simply" After 'simply,' it was supposed to say, "Bounce off of them." This just means that spells used on demons bounce right off.)

Chapter Four

New Threats and Revelations

Then, all of a sudden, there was a flash of green smoke that curled up from the forest, forming the Dark Mark high up in the clear blue sky. The Mark seemed to smirk down at the students, and it held everyone's attention long enough for it's conjurer to cast another spell, this one malicious.

Dean Thomas's screams rang out over the grounds, his form writhed on the grass. Most of the students panicked, running for the safety of the school. A few ran to Dean's side, one of them conjuring a stretcher and levitating it into the school, the others making sure he didn't fall off as his body twisted and twitched uncontrollably. Some of the other students were still just standing there, dumbstruck. The Tantei were some of them.

Dumbledore came out of the school and ushered everyone inside, telling them to go to their Common Rooms. But before the Tantei could escape to the warm comfort of the Gryffindor Common Room, they had to search the forest for any trace of the attacker.

"This sucks." complained Yusuke as they made for the area beneath the Mark. "Why don't _we_ get to go and relax like the others?"

"Because we, unlike them, have a job to do, Yusuke. That student was attacked, and you don't even care?" Botan looked a little ticked herself, but more at Yusuke than the task at hand.

"Not particularly."

"See? _This_ is why I wonder how you ever got this job. Even Sensui was more caring than _you._"

The group had entered the forest and fell silent, listening for any movement in the thick underbrush and dense trees ahead. And, of course, there was nothing. No sound, no movement, no fleeting flash of color or light. Just trees and dirt.

"Maybe we should split up?" suggested Kurama. "Go off in groups of three and two in separate directions."

"Yeah, then we can cover more ground!" put in Kuwabara. Hiei laughed.

"Finally, you say something intelligent. I've waited so long for this day, Kuwabara. Congratulations."

"Well don't _you_ love your sarcasm, Mr. Hiei!" remarked Botan hotly, pointing to Kuwabara. "Our friend Kuwabara has said plenty of intelligent things!"

"Like…?"

"Well, there was that time when…and then…" she trailed off. "Well, the fact remains Kuwabara _can_ say intelligent things, and he just proved it!"

"Yeah, shorty! She's right!" Kuwabara stomped one foot like a child throwing a temper tantrum and looked away from the fire demon.

Hiei was laughing like crazy. "Stupid ferry onna, comebacks don't work if you can't back them up, especially if you're trying to defend someone else!"

"Um, guys?" cut in Yusuke, putting an end to Hiei and Botan's little skirmish. "We should split up like Kurama said. Me, Kuwabara, and Kurama will go right, and since you two seem to like bonding so much, you can go left. Go out a ways, then you guys hook left again and we'll meet back here."

"Of course, go ahead and stick _me_ with the liability." muttered Hiei under his breath. Botan's flushed face turned redder.

"I am NOT a liability!" she yelled, summoning her oar and making to hit Hiei with it. Yusuke stopped her.

"She's proven to be useful before, Hiei."

"Like how?"

"She scouts for us on the oar."

"And she won't be able to do that here, because the canopy the branches make would stop her from breaking to open air. Any other Botan-is-useful theories I can disprove?"

Yusuke looked thoughtful. "None that I can think of."

"Yusuke!" screamed Botan, winding up and swinging the oar at him. Yusuke fell to the ground and popped back up, rubbing a swelling lump on his head.

"Crazy onna!" he yelled. "C'mon guys, let's leave our cute little married couple alone."

"WE ARE _NOT_ A CUTE MARRIED COUPLE!" Hiei and Botan yelled as the others turned right, laughing and poking fun at their 'married couple.'

Now both were red with anger. Botan turned left on her heel and stomped off, leading Hiei in a diagonal line deeper and deeper into the forest. They walked for some time before Botan said,

"You know, you really get on my nerves sometimes."

"Same to you, dear idiot onna."

Botan kept on her way, silently fuming and imaging several very graphic and painful ways for Hiei to die.

And then she stomped down, unknowingly setting off a trap set for animals in the forest. A rope with a noose tied into it tightened around her ankle and pulled her up and upside-down into the tree.

She screamed and tried to wiggle her leg out of the rope. Hiei just stood there and laughed as she struggled in vain with the rope.

"Better you than me, onna! Thanks for warning me about those traps!" he laughed harder and made to walk off. However, his triumphant walk-off was ruined when he stepped into a trap right next to Botan.

Botan stopped struggling and started laughing, clutching her stomach as fits of violent laughter overtook her. Hiei just hung there, his expression blank.

"Oh, Hiei! If only you could see your face! Your expression is simply _priceless!_" she slowly stopped laughing and wiped the tears from her eyes. Hiei looked at her and shook his head.

"You will pay, onna. You will pay." He unsheathed his katana and swiped at her rope instead of his own, hoping that she would fall and hurt herself. His plan worked. Surprisingly, though, he felt bad about it afterward, almost wishing he hadn't tried to hurt her. It was almost like he _cared_.

"Ow!" she exclaimed, sitting up and rubbing her head. Just as Hiei was cutting his own rope, a convenient gust of wind came and blew him to the side, toward Botan. When his rope broke, he flew sideways for a moment and landed on Botan.

"Meep!" she yelled, looking up into his red eyes with an odd expression. He had the same look on his face. They were both breathing heavily. And, at just the right moment, Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama broke through the trees on their right with grave expressions. But graveness was soon replaced by laughter in the threesome. Well, twosome, Kurama just smiled.

"See? I told you guys they were just like a married couple!" laughed Yusuke, doubling over slightly. "But I never thought it would be _this_ bad. Getting it on in the forest, are we? Hiei, are you just getting in touch with your primitive roots?"

"Shut up detective." growled Hiei, getting up and brushing himself off. He picked up his sword, which he'd dropped in the fall, and sheathed it, watching Botan get up from the corner of his eye.

"It was an accident." explained Botan hurriedly, her cheeks red yet again from embarrassment. "We stepped into some traps and-"

Kurama cut her off. "It's okay. There's something more important at hand." He was obviously trying to make the mood of the conversation more serious, but Kuwabara and Yusuke were still sniggering at Hiei and Botan, who were trying to act as though nothing had ever happened and they were intent on listening to Kurama.

"We found this in the forest," he began, handing Botan, who was closer, a piece of parchment with a chink missing off the top. On it, in neat handwriting, was a note.

"'_Found it_'? That thing almost took my throat out!" Yusuke looked appalled at Kurama's little understatement. "Someone threw it at us, and it hit a tree. We couldn't get the dagger out, it was stuck in there permanently for some reason, so we had to just rip the note out. Hence the chunk of paper missing from the top."

"'Surrender Hogwarts before the new moon, or a student will die. Will DIE. Send any students home, and we will kill their families. You are warned.'" Botan read with an odd tone of voice. "Well then, they mean business, don't they?" Hiei took the note and read it for himself before handing it back to Kurama.

"We might as well head back," said Kurama, rolling it up and putting it in the pocket of his loose white pants. "whoever left this is long gone. They wouldn't have hung around long after delivering their master's message."

The others nodded in agreement and headed out and back for the castle, picking their way carefully through the trees.

* * *

The five were allowed to go back to the Gryffindor Common Room after reporting to Dumbledore and handing over the message. After reading it, the professor had told them not to tell anyone about the note and to act as though they'd found nothing in the forest. He also told them to rest up, because whatever the enemy was planning for Hogwarts, it was not going to be pleasant. The new moon was in twenty-six days.

* * *

Harry, Hermione, and Ron were huddled up in a corner toward the back of the Common Room, whispering to each other intently. 

"There's no denying there's something weird about those students." said Harry, his brows furrowed. "What school teaches stuff like _that?_"

"Harry, they came from a different culture, a different time zone, a different _country_." countered Hermione, exasperated. "There are different wizarding practices, you know. To each his own."

"Hermione is right." put in Ron. "Their school may teach things like that."

"And Japan has a huge history of legends and myths of demons and monsters. Who are we to say that they're just myths, hm? What if there really _are_ demons in Japan, and the Tokyo school trains students to defend themselves against them."

"What do you mean? We know there are demons, we saw that today. Why isn't Hogwarts teaching_us_ about them?" Harry retorted.

"Maybe demons aren't native to here. Maybe someone's bringing them here."

"And that someone is…?"

"You know who I'm thinking, Harry."

As previously mentioned, the group was in a very heated debate. They were all so intent on listening to each other, that they didn't even notice the Tantei as they approached and stopped, listening for a moment. Kurama laid a hand on Hermione's shoulder.

"And who might you be thinking?" asked Yusuke, folding his arms across his chest.

"Well, isn't it obvious?" questioned Hermione, turning around and looking up at Kurama. "Voldemort."

"How much of our conversation did you hear, anyway? Didn't your mothers teach you eavesdropping wasn't polite?" Harry said in an annoyed tone.

"We heard enough." retorted Botan.

"And my mom never has been one to instill good ol' values." added Yusuke.

"Who's this 'Voldemort,' guy?" inquired Kuwabara.

"You don't know?" asked Ron in disbelief. Hermione started explaining.

"He's the most evil wizard of all time. He…" she paused, deciding to save the killed-Harry's-parents part for another day. "He came back from the 'dead,' two summers ago."

The Tantei's faces changed, each one with a different reaction to this revelation. Yusuke's went from curiosity as to who Voldemort was, to anger that no one had even bothered to tell him they knew who the Tantei was after. Kurama looked only mildly perturbed, for the same reason as Yusuke. Kuwabara looked quite mad once the news set in, and Botan looked like she was remembering something. Hiei looked like…Hiei….

"Well, thanks for the info!" she said, smiling at Hermione. She turned around and faced the others. "I need to tell you guys something!" she murmured, grabbing Yusuke and Kuwabara's wrists and pulling them along, expecting the other two to follow her through the quiet Common Room to a corner. (The students of Gryffindor were all huddled together in small groups of friends, speaking in low tones and stealing glances at the Tantei every once in a while. The attack had obviously scared them.)

Once in a quiet corner, she explained how Harry's parents had died and why the boy had the lightning-bolt shaped scar on his forehead. She also said that Voldemort still had had quite a following, even after he was dead. So, when he came back alive, it was like he'd never been gone. All his faithful inner circle came back, and he'd busted out many who were still in prison.

"We're not dealing with any pansy, here."

* * *

There ya go. Not much of a cliffy this time, but I'm feeling nice. Review please! And special thanks to Hisan for helping me get over Writer's Block! 

Oh, and sorry I wasn't very descriptive this chapter. It was a lot of dialogue, I know, but I was trying to get a lot across so...yeah. How'd you like it? Review now, please! (Also, with the humor factor, I'm not going to change the genre because IC humor isn't generally categorized as humor. At least with me. And I at least think this was IC. Thoughts, please?)


	5. What You Least Expected

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or Harry Potter.

Authoress Note: Hey everybody! No review replies this time, because I think this'll be a long one and I wanna get this started. Enjoy!

Chapter Five 

**What You Least Expected…**

Day after day of normal classes at Hogwarts went by, the students slowly forgetting the Dean Thomas incident and moving on, the ominous fear of demons and monsters that had hung over the students right after the attacks dissipating as days and weeks went by with no problem.

What the students did not seem to notice, however, were the extra people sitting at the teachers' head table for meals in the Great Hall. They conversed quietly among themselves, and all of the teachers beside Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Snape ignored them and continued to mingle with the other teachers who weren't part of Dumbledore's little nightly party. And yet none of the students seemed to notice, though Dumbledore's little friends were quite noticeable, one with a crazy electric blue eye that he popped out occasionally and dropped in a glass of water, and another woman with hair that changed almost nightly.

But the Tantei did.

"Okay guys, this is getting weird," said Kuwabara one night at dinner as Dumbledore talked with the now-sapphire-blue-haired woman. "We should ask someone if they're just ignoring those people or they're just blind."

"Yeah, we should ask Harry's little group." put in Botan. "They normally seem to have an eye for strange things like this."

"Well then, what are we waiting for?" asked Yusuke. He leaned over across the table a few seats over and tapped Ron, the closest one, on the shoulder. "Hey," began Yusuke, "Do you see those weird people up with Dumbledore?"

"Yeah, what about them?"

"Why doesn't anyone else even bother acknowledging them then?"

"Could you _please_ stop leaning over my dinner?" a student requested wearily.

"Sorry…" apologized Yusuke quickly, sitting back down as Ron turned back to Harry and Hermione.

"I tried." The detective said as he plopped himself down. "That little group hates us for some reason. They always look and talk to us with such distaste."

"Oh well. If that man's planning something, I'm sure we'll know soon enough."

* * *

Twenty-five days came and passed, and on the twenty-sixth the Tantei found a note on the Gryffindor bulletin board, next to the one announcing Quidditch tryouts, that excused them from classes to patrol the grounds. 

"Finally, permission to miss school and I'm doing _grunt work._" Yusuke complained as the five teens strode out onto the grounds. "He's going to have us out here all day waiting for some guy to come kill a student! What idiot attacks during the day, anyway? We aren't needed until tonight, most likely."

"And that's just the way the enemy probably wants us to think, Yusuke. So if there wasn't a day patrol and he attacked during the day, where would that leave us?" remarked Kurama pointedly. "So _that_ is why we're going to be out here all day. _Always_ be two steps ahead of the enemy."

"Yeah, yeah, I know…" muttered Yusuke, mad that his rants had been cut short by logic.

"There they are!" exclaimed Kuwabara, pointing to a group of people gathered around Dumbledore a few yards away. The Tantei jogged to meet up with them.

"And here are our demon-killing experts," said Dumbledore with a twinkle in his eye. "They'll be taking the main patrol, and our group will take the secondary."

Botan noticed swords and daggers at the belts of the wizards. _'Why do they need those? Can't they just magic the demons away or something?'_ she thought, but kept silent.

"Botan, get your oar and watch from above, Kurama, I want you and Hiei to be along the forest, and Kuwabara and Yusuke are to watch out along the lakeside of the grounds. My group will just be everywhere else. If you hear fighting, send _one_ of the members of your patrol, but don't abandon your original job. We have to be careful about distractions." Dumbledore finished and the ferry girl summoned her oar, flying up and staying there for a moment before flying around in a circle around the school. The others walked off to wherever they were supposed to be.

Let's just say it was a very boring, uneventful day. Before noon, all of the members of the patrol, the wizards, too, had sat down up against something. Some had even started to fall asleep, and Botan, who was getting really cold and dizzy, was sitting next to Hiei.

Naturally, it was pretty awkward. Both were quite uncomfortable, for the tree they were up against pierced the ground around it with knobby, hard roots, but that wasn't all of the reason.

'_What am I _doing _here?'_ thought Botan.

'_What is she _doing_ here?' _wondered Hiei. And they both looked at each other oddly, as though they'd read each other's minds or something.

Slowly and carefully, Botan moved her hand from its current position on her lap and laid it on top of Hiei's, which he was leaning on for support. He stiffened for a moment, but relaxed and sighed, giving in by shifting his weight to his other side and turning his palm up, giving her hand a slight squeeze. Botan almost jumped at his touch, which sent a tingly fire up her arm. Her head buzzed for a moment before she collected herself and looked back to Hiei.

"Why did you do that?" asked Botan, looking down at their clasped hands skeptically.

"It felt right, I guess. Why did you touch me in the first place?"

"It felt right."

"Gotcha. And onna?"

"Yes?"

"Don't get any ideas."

Night fell over the Tantei, who were bored out of their minds. At least they weren't hungry, though, because some students had brought out plenty of food for the patrol's lunch.

But and end to hunger is rarely an end to boredom.

Botan, after mournfully breaking her and Hiei's little bonding moment for lunch, was ordered by Dumbledore to take to the skies again, because since the cover of night was now over them and any intruders who might care to sneak onto the grounds.

But at around eight-thirty, a scream came from the castle, sending everyone running despite their orders. Tantei and wizards alikeheaved at the great double-doors and ran upstairs to where the scream had seemed to come from getting directions from a breathless student who'd been running for Dumbledore. Botan zoomed in on her oar and up ahead of them.

"_Yukina!"_ she cried. The others clambered up the steps.

Yukina was straddling professor Sprout (Which is quite hard in a kimono, and NO DIRTY IDEAS, PERVS!), pinning her arms to the floor. The teacher was spitting in the girl's face, kicking and cursing. Most of Yukina's hair had fallen out of the bow it was always neatly arranged in, giving her a kind of ragged, desperate look as the muscles in her arms strained to keep the teacher down. A very frightened Parvati Patil was pressed up against the wall, the color drained completely from her face. She almost looked dead.

"Ms. Koorime, an explanation please!" demanded Dumbledore, walking over and trying to free Sprout. Yukina pushed him with her shoulder and told him that she couldn't free the teacher, because if she did the crazy woman would try and kill Parvati again.

"_What?"_ gasped Dumbledore and his group.

"She's lying! That damn Jap is lying!" shrieked Sprout. "I didn't try and kill Parvati! That's ridiculous!"

At this point, it was clear that something was wrong. Any student would tell you that Professor Sprout, who was actually kind of nice, would _never_ call a student a 'damn Jap.' Dumbledore muttered something that sounded like, "We'll see about that," and moved across the hallway to Sprout's wand, which was lying on the ground. Yusuke and Kuwabara, while carefully keeping Sprout pinned down, gently pried Yukina off of the teacher. She stumbled a bit as she walked toward her friends, and Kurama and Botan, who'd jumped off of her oar, rushed forward and steadied her, helping her walk back to Hiei and Dumbledore's group of wizards.

"Prior Incantato," muttered Dumbledore lightly, touching his wand to Sprout's. A plume of smoke rose from the tips, creating a skull and cross-bones. (I don't know if this is the actualsign for when the killing curse is used...DON'T SUE ME!)

"That proves nothing." Spat Sprout. "That girl did it! She took my wand and-"

"Sprout's lying." Mumbled Parvati weakly, sinking to the ground. "I was on my way to Gryffindor Common Room from the Hospital Wing when Sprout came up from that connecting corridor over there," Parvati pointed at a smaller hall of classrooms branching off of the hall they were in. "And she was acting like herself, you know. But then she put out her hand and stopped me, pinning me against the wall and pressing her wand to my throat. She said if I screamed she'd kill me." She sniffed pathetically. "But I scream, anyway, because I'm scared and I figure she plans on killing me anyway. And then she says 'Avada k-' and then I see a flash of blue-green andthen thisgreen light blinds me for a moment, andI feel a breezeby my ear as the curse misses. When I blink the lights from my eyes,Yukina and Sprout are wrestling. It was a spectacular show, really. Yukina grabbed her pressure points and rolled Sprout onto her back, then pinned her, and managed to hold her down even when blood was on her face and running down her arms from the scratches Sprout had given her."

The blood on Yukina's face had been visible, but as Kurama pulled back the sleeve of her kimono, he revealed deep scratches from the teacher's long nails. Hiei's fists tightened as he looked angrily at the teacher with hate-filled eyes.

"And then you guys showed up." She finished her story with a sigh, as though she were tired of telling it.

"You're going to believe her over m-"Sprout stopped short and her eyes widened, then closed. Yusuke pulled her eyelids up to reveal the whites of her eyes. Letting go of her right arm, he said, "She's gone and fainted," and left her side, going back to Yukina and them. Kuwabara followed suit.

"Why were you even out here, Yukina? I thought you were supposed to be helping Madame Pomfrey until nine. I was going to meet you outside, remember?" Kurama's voice sounded concerned. He started to wipe the blood and spit from Yukina's face with the shirt of his normal magenta school uniform.

"Madame Pomfrey prescribed a potion for Parvati's chronic headaches, and she forgot it. Pomfrey then sent me after her to deliver it. I threw the bottle when I saw Sprout and Parvati, though. It shattered somewhere."

"I see it," replied Dumbledore softly, pointing to the stretch of wall before where the little scene had taken place.The wall was stained with some sort of potion and glass shards were on the floor before it.In a more assured manner, he started spitting out orders. "I want Sprout taken back down to the Hospital Wing and put in a four-pin restraint. Moody, when she wakes up, question her. I think she was under the influence of Voldemort's Imperious Curse. Yukina, get down to the Hospital Wing-"

Kurama cleared his throat. "If it's all right with you, professor, I'd rather take care of her myself. I have a first-aid kit in my trunk."

"Of course, if Ms. Koorime is all right with it. Are you?"

"Yes." Replied Yukina.

"All right then, Parvati, go and get your potion, and Lupin?"

One of the other wizards from the patrol party looked up. "Yes?"

"I know it's not your best subject, but will you please teach Herbology in Professor Sprout's place tomorrow?"

The man paused. "I don't know…"

"Please." Repeated Dumbledore pleadingly. "If Tonks does it, god only knows what will happen."

"Hey!" protested the now-pink-haired woman who'd always been at the Head Table.

With a sigh, the other wizard agreed.

"Off with you, then." Said Dumbledore in a brisk, business-like manner. "I'm going to go and have a chat with the Minister."

* * *

In a secluded corner of the Common Room, Kurama carefully covered each of Yukina's scratches with a lime-green paste and then wrapped them up in fresh white bandages. Satisfied, he sat back. 

"There, the paste will speed the heal time to about two days, maximum, and stop any scars from forming. It's made from Makai plants, as you probably guessed."

She nodded. She hadn't done much else since her brawl with Sprout. Kurama, trying to understand, had been cheerful and talkative, to no avail. Dropping his cheeriness level a bit, he laid one of his hands on hers and squeezed. "Where did you learn the pressure points and how to keep an opponent down? You were doing it perfect, and Sprout is definitely bigger than you."

"Genkai taught me, when she heard about Tarukane." Came Yukina's soft reply. For the first time all night, she looked up with a tiny smile. "She said that a pushover like me has to know how to defend themselves against the evils of perverts and moneymakers."

"I see." replied Kurama thoughtfully. "Good thing, too, or Sprout might have killed you."

"Mm hmm. I think I should go to bed." She rose from her seat, and so did Kurama. "Thanks for the first-aid."

"Anytime." He reached over to Yukina and squeezed her arm gently in a place where he knew she hadn't been scratched. "Night."

She made to head for the spiral staircase that went to her room, but stopped and turned back around, blushing as she went back and hugged Kurama. She stepped back, whispered, "Night," and ran for her room. Kurama just stood there, a slight pink flush creeping onto his cheeks. Had she just…

"So, how are things with Yukina?" questioned Hiei from the shadows. Kurama jumped and turned around.

"Were you there the whole time!" the fox cried.

"Yep."

"Stalker," Kurama accused.

"Rapist, murderer, thief…do I have to go on?"

"No."

"Be careful."

"What?" Kurama was confused.

"Go slow. Be patient. She's no doubt confused about what she just did." Hiei paused, searching for the right words. "She comes from a world where love isn't even in the fairy tales. Let her find herself before you try anything. Let her figure things out on her own."

"Does this mean you don't mind if I have a relationship with your sister?"

"I never said that, did I? Hurt her and die."

Kurama smiled a little and sighed sarcastically. "I won't."

* * *

How was it? I, personally, think it was pretty weird. BUT LUPIN IS SUBBING! WHOOPEE! That was so long though! Please review. 

(Oh, and how was the in-characterness? I'm trying to work on it…)


	6. The HogsWHAT! Army, 1 of 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing, especially not YYH. 

Authoress Note: Uh…no review replies, I'm too tired. Enjoy, while I go and take a nap! (Everyone, please NEVER take an early-morning flight. My GOD is it hard to get up!)

**Chapter Six**

**The HogsWHAT! Army: Part One of Three **(both main events of the chapter(s) squeezed into one tantalizing package. Yummy.)

Sprout left the next morning.

Moody reported to Dumbledore the results of her interrogation, which, at Snape's request, had been under the influence of Veritaserum. Her memory of the incident had been vague; mostly all she remembered was green flames springing to life in her office fireplace as she graded papers. A hooded figure had emerged. She'd grabbed her wand from it's resting place on her desk and prepared to fight, but she took to long. The figure had already raised it's own wand and murmured the Imperious Curse. Next thing she knew she was trying desperately to fight the curse's effects as she wrestled with Yukina. When she'd been released from the curse, Yusuke and Kuwabara had been holding her back from Yukina and Parvati. Realizing all that she'd done, she'd fainted.

After Moody and the other members of the Order in the castle had been satisfied she knew no more and had been acting against her will, she went to her set of rooms and packed her bags, stopping only by Gryffindor Common Room to apologize to Yukina and Parvati under the steely gaze of a very protective kitsune. Her explanation for taking leave was that she couldn't bear to face the students so soon. She planned on returning eventually, but she didn't know how far in the future eventually was. Fellow faculty understood and let her go, Dumbledore the first to say her vacation was well earned.

Professor McGonagall explained all of this to the Tantei in a hurried manner in the early morning hours of Sprout's day of departure, a Friday. She also gave them a large, noticeable sign that proclaimed the particular Friday a, 'mental health day,' for the faculty. There would be no classes, and McGonagall passed on a message from Keiko to Yusuke: She'd be in her office all day.

After breakfast, the students, who'd never experienced a 'mental health day,' were in high spirits, all of them catching on gossip instead of unfinished homework. And, as we all know, everything that isn't supposed to get out does at Hogwarts. Parvati told and retold the previous night's events like a wounded war veteran just come home from some faraway battle. Although pretty much everyone in the Common Room had heard of the epic battle the night before, they still crowded around the girl to hear it once or twice more before becoming bored and ambling over to the other 'hero,' Yukina.

The ice maiden, who'd reported to Madame Pomfrey but been dismissed to enjoy the free day, was quite confused by all the attention. Hiei, Kurama, and Kuwabara rescued her. Poor Kurama, in a true show of affection hereluctantly lured some of the girls away while Kuwabara dazzled the boys with the Spirit Sword, making it appear and changing it's lengths and shape. He enjoyed the attention, while Kurama suffered talking to heart-eyed fangirls as Hiei smuggled his sister out of the Common Room. As agreed, as soon as the 'ice eagle,' had 'safely landed,' Kuwabara and Kurama conveniently had to go and meet up with Yusuke at Professor Yukimora's office.

"What took you, Kurama?" asked Kuwabara in an exasperated manner when Kurama approached. "We've been waiting for fifteen minutes!" The orange-haired human'sarm was around the stiff-as-a-board Yukina's waist. Hiei, ever the protector, was standing behind the two looking quite murderous. Yukina, glad to have someone to cling to besides Kuwabara, forced herself from Kuwabara's demanding grip and over to Kurama, who was only too happy to take the hand she offered. Kuwabara looked at their clasped hands oddly, the message not completely registering.

"Me and Kurama-kun were going to go take a walk." Said the apparition slowly. Judging by the startled look on the kistune's face, they had been planning no such thing, But Kuwabara didn't notice that.

"Let me come, my dear ice-blue rose!" replied Kuwabara energetically.

"Alone, Kazuma." She explained, just as slowly.

"A-alone?" stuttered Kuwabara, crestfallen.

"I'll walk with you later." She put in quickly.

Kurama, still looking a bit startled by Yukina's sudden need for a walk, looked to Hiei. Hiei inwardly snorted, apparently things were moving along with Yukina faster than he'd thought. The girl was already going out walking with the fox. Giving the tiniest of a nod and smile, Kurama relaxed. At least he had Hiei's blessing, for this part of his relationship-under-construction, at least.

"Well, Kurama?" Yukina looked up into Kurama's eyes, red locking with emerald and holding there. Kurama was almost lost in a trance, he'd never before noticed how deep her eyes seemed to go, right into her very—the fox snapped out of his daydream and smiled.

"Let's go." Although Hiei's warning from the night before was still fresh in his mind, Kurama found his arm snaking around her tiny waist. She stiffened a bit, and he cursed himself for not going for something less like a move. The shoulders or something, yeah, that would have been better. But then she relaxed, and he felt pressure on his shoulder, hesitant at first, then the full weight of Yukina's head. He smiled once more. Maybe he did still have it.

* * *

"Harry? I have a question," said Hermione, sitting down across from him and pushing a lock of dark hair from her face. "I was wondering…are we still going to hold meetings for Dumbledore's Army?"

Harryblinked, startled; he hadn't been expecting anything like that. In fact, he'd almost completely forgotten about the Army.

"Would we be allowed?" he asked finally, his green eyes bright. "Would Dumbledore allow it?"

"Already taken care of." Replied Hermione, handing Harry a folded bit of parchment. He unfolded it and read.

"'_Dumbledore's Army, also known as the Hogwarts Defense Against the Dark Arts Club, is hereby allowed to hold meetings if it's founders and teachers agree to continue. Signed, A. Dumbledore. P.S. And Harry, I trust you'll be inviting the new students as a good gesture. You may not have warmed up much, but they ARE students here.'" _Harry looked up from the parchment. "The new students? Why should we invite them? They could be Death Eaters for all we know!"

"Yes, but do you think Dumbledore would have let them in if he had even the tiniest suspicion? And you saw them fighting those demons. They could teach us a thing or two, if you ask me. The next meeting is Sunday, if you'll hold it. I already made the notice. We'll post it on the message board if you want to continue. And I listed the other students as special guests."

Harry sighed. Teaching Dumbledore's Army had been fun, he had to admit. But he still couldn't shake off the feeling that those new students were hiding something. And Harry didn't much like being kept in the dark.

"And Professor Annemarie has agreed to help if we needed it." added Hermione in earnest. Professor Annemarie was the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. There wasn't anything particularly special about her; she was rather plain looking, though her classes were definitely educational, since she'd been given the duty of covering up the slack in the student's education left by Umbridge. Technically, she was supposed to be called Professor Belle, but she preferred her first name, claiming her last made her feel life some withered old thing with a title of respect.

"Okay," Harry finally agreed. "Go put up the sign."

"Yes!" Hermione exclaimed, pulling a colorfully designed notice from beside her chair. "I knew you'd agree!" she excitedly ran to the message board, tacking her notice up over the Quidditch tryout forms and 'mental health day,' notice. People were immediately attracted to the sign and three-page sign-up sheet. Before you could blink, all of the previous members of the Army were signed up, and a few others had added their names to the roster.

* * *

The Tantei all were back in the Common Room by 3:00, all of them had skipped lunch to attend to their own affairs. Yukina and Kurama walked in looking quite bubbly indeed, laughing and talking like almost no one had seen Yukina ever do. Botan rolled out of bed around noon, and was playing a first-year in chess, losing every time. Hiei was laughing at the woman's frustrated expressions from the shadows, finding himself more than once gazing at the dumb onna affectionately. Kuwabara had been wandering about aimlessly, alone and still dismayed about Yukina's abandoning him. Yusuke and Keiko were in her offices most of the day, doing who-knows-what. When he returned, there was the tiniest trace of peach lipstick on his cheek.

When each of them returned, they drifted over to Botan and watched her play until Yusuke entered, at which time the red-faced ferry girl threw up her hands and proclaimed, "Enough!" The first-year grinned and collected her winnings; an assortment of beauty products and chocolates Botan had brought to Hogwarts.

Hermione, seeing this as a perfect opportunity to invite them since they were all together, approached the Tantei, pulling Harry by the hand.

"Hello!" she greeted them brightly. The six looked at Hermione like she was crazy, this was the first friendly thing that anyone from Harry's little group had ever said to them. She was answered with an awkward, collective, 'hi.'

"Well then, Harry here ran this little club last year, and we were wondering if you'd like to join." She smiled and jerked her thumb at Harry when she said the 'Harry here,' bit.

"What kind of club?" asked Yusuke, looking mildly interested. This was their chance to get on Harry's good side.

"Yeah, this could be a chance to see some pretty girls!" said Kuwabara excitedly. Realizing his folly, he turned to Yukina and Kurama and took Yukina's left hand, a blush rising in his cheeks. "Of course, I'd never choose any of them over you, my queen. I just like to look, you know?" the rest of the Tantei except Hiei, Kurama, and Yukina sniggered behind their hands, waiting for the apparition's reply.

"Well, Kazuma, it's quite all right." She replied after a moment's thought. Apparently she was trying to put him down gently in order to prevent heartbreak over a relationship that had only really ever been one-sided. On a romantic level, at least, they were friends of course.

"I'm happy you understand, my sweet!" he said happily, turning away and letting go of her hand, the red draining surprisingly quickly from his face.

"_Good thing he's willing tokeep his options open.You have her. What did I tell you? No woman can resist us. Even some men"- _Kurama felt the fox's presence seem to shiver, _"have found it hard to resist us…"_

"_Shut up Youko, I do _not_ have her. She could bow out of this…relationship, though it really isn't much of one, anytime. And there's still Hiei to deal with, you know."_

"_You shut up, Mr. Minamino. Hiei isn't a problem at all, and you know it, deep down. He loves Yukina with all his frozen little heart. He wants her to be happy, as he's admitted numerous times, and he is your best friend. He knows nothing will happen to his precious Yukina under your watch, and so, dear Shuichi, she's ripe for the taking."_

"_Why do I even bother with you? I should've shaken you off a long time ago. Everyone else thinks you're gone, you know."_

"_Well, that's because they're stupid enough to believe a lying fox, which, try as you might to escape it, you are. As far as why I'm still here? Because you need me, and you know it. I can do so many things Shuichi cannot recall how to do, or is too decent to. Want me to demonstrate? I'll seduce that yummy little girl for you."_

Shuichi-Kurama felt the kitsune pushing at the carefully constructed walls of his mind, created to keep the fox caged. The edges of the teen's vision blurred and he inwardly sighed. Youko had tried to do this numerous times before, all with the same result, the fox was always put back. But this time, when Shuichi tried to reinforce the walls, the fox let out more energy, pressing harder. Shuichi-Kurama's knees gave for a moment as he tried to suppress Youko's escape attempt. He felt Yukina's hand on his back as control momentarily slipped away.

"Hey, Kurama, you okay?" asked Yusuke, stepping over when his friend's knees buckled, propping him back up. Kurama, whose head had dropped so you couldn't see his face, looked up at Yusuke, and in a voice very much resembling Youko's, hissed, "Fine!" and straightened. As he spoke, Yusuke swore he saw those green eyes flash golden, and a few strands of hair turn to white. Yusuke backed off, looking at Kurama oddly. "Whatever…"

Kurama shook his head a few times and seemed to go back to normal, his eyes and hair still red and green.

Hermione looked mildly disturbed, whilst Harry looked slightly interested underneath all of that resentment, as though he were silently contemplating something. "A Defense Against the Dark Arts club." She explained. "People come to us if they're interested in learning to better equip themselves for future…skirmishes, I guess. We were wondering if maybe you could teach a few classes for us and attend other meetings, too, if you wanted. Never can know too much."

"Well," said Kurama with a small smile. His voice was normal. "Considering you already advertised us on that notice, I guess we'll come. What time, and where?" The rest of the Tantei looked over to the message board to see the colorful notice that had been posted just hours before, then back to Kurama. All eyes seemed to be locked on him, wondering what had caused his little episode. (Only Yusuke and Hiei, who is still in the shadows, saw the change. Yusuke was blocking everyone else and Yukina didn't see the hair-change.)

"We'll bring you when it's time. It's a confusing path that you have to take. Harry and I really appreciate this. Don't we Harry?" The brunette pulled Harry to her side and nudged him with her elbow.

"Ow!" he exclaimed, clutching his side. "Yeah, sure. We really appreciate it." This was all said through gritted teeth, and whether it was from the pain in his side or the pain of saying it, the others in attendance would never know.

Harry and Hermione turned and left the Tantei alone. Once they were gone, Hiei smirked as Kurama headed for the stairs to the dormitory, complaining of a headache. Watching as his sister chased after his old partner, her hands glowing blue, Hiei smirked. The great Youko wasn't gone, after all.

* * *

How was it? Please don't say horrible! Not very eventful, Part Two will be the Hogsmeade trip, and Three the DA meeting. Review, please! 


	7. The MiniChapter

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH.

**Robin Autumn: **This is really the first time I started a fic with the paired people not already sort of in love, so I'm glad you like the way I'm taking it! Thanks for reviewing!

**LaBOBuren: **Of course the monkeys are purple, dear. Now, here's you update, injected with a nice little sedative! -lol-

**hieibandit:** Thanks for the advice, I'm changing the category now.

**FullofYami:** The answers to your questions are quite simple, my dear. The defense club, a.k.a. Dumbledore's Army, was in the sixth book. And the reason Kurama is not the Herbology teacher is because A. He's posing as a student, and B. He's good with human and Makai plants, but would most likely have never been exposed to the plants of the magical category.

**Time and Fate:** Erm...thanks. What's a 'coss?' lol.

**Silverchild of the winds:** There was some mild HB in chapter six, I beleive. It might've been five, but there has definitely been some. I'm taking their relationships slow on purpose, to keep the effect up. People generally don't fall in love just like that. -snaps fingers-

**Tear Drop Eyes:** Yes, I know that it's been too long! I absolutely despise writer's block! Well, here is a mini-chapter for you, then. Enjoy!

* * *

**__**

SUPER IMPORTANT AUTHORESS NOTE THAT IS NOT_ TO BE IGNORED:_ I, the authoress, will be at summer camp from June 12-June 18. Clearly, you should expect no updates. Now, onward to the story!

I, the authoress, will be at summer camp from June 12-June 18. Clearly, you should expect no updates. Now, onward to the story!

* * *

Chapter Seven (By the way, this is a Mini-Chapter)

The HogsWHAT! Army, Part One and a Half of Three

Hermione Granger woke up early on Saturday morning, just as dawn was coming. Though normally she would have rolled over and closed her eyes once more, she found herself fully rested and knew it would be impossible to go back to sleep again. So she sat up and swung her legs over the side of her bed to the floor, stretching and yawning as she quietly pulled the extra blanket she kept at the foot of her bed off and wrapped it around herself. Crossing the room o the windowsill, she pulled herself up onto the wide stone sill and sat, resting her head against the windowpanes. It was the perfect time to think in the early morning hours when there were sure to be no distractions.

And the first thing that came to her mind was the foreign exchange students.

She didn't know why, but those six faces popped into her head almost immediately, until the four boys fell away and Yukina and Botan were left. Hermione moved her head into a more convenient position so she could take a look at the two girls. Yukina was sleeping on her back, her features serene as she slept soundly. Botan, in the bed next to her, was sleeping on her side in a much less flattering position, one arm hanging off the bed, the covers mostly on the floor, only covering Botan's left foot.. Every once in a while, the girl would snore softly.

With a small smile, Hermione turned her head again to rest it on the windowpane. It was clear that there was something different about the new students, Hermione couldn't deny that, but was that reason to shun them completely? It was wrong to allow Harry and Ron to hate them so much when they hardly knew them, she resolved. And so, therefore, it was time to set a good example for her two friends. And that meant befriending the new students.

The girls would be the easiest, she assumed, to get close to. Some scientific studies show that members of the same gender find it easier to connect as friends, so therefore she would make her way into the Japanese students' little circle through the girls.

The Rekai Tantei met in their usual spot in the Common Room just before breakfast like they did every morning, to discuss their mission among other things.

"Hermione seems to have decided to be nice," Botan commented in Japanese before anyone else could speak. "She's watching us right now, so we should use Japanese."

"What do you mean _nice_?" Yusuke questioned, his tongue sliding back into Japanese easily.

"She seems to want to be friends with Botan and I." Yukina said.

"Well, isn't that a good thing?" Kurama inquired. "Don't we need to befriend either Ron or Hermione in order to get to Harry? This could finally be our big break with those three."

"Well, I know." Botan confessed. "But she is _relentless_ in her efforts to impress us. She ironed my shirt, tied the sash to Yukina's kimono, and insisted on reserving hot showers for the both of us."

"Well, why are you complaining about having a personal maid?" Yusuke asked. "Sounds nice to me. The rest of us are still getting the cold shoulder from everyone in our dormitory."

"Yeah, well the bad thing is she won't stop _talking!_" Botan cupped her hands over her ears. "She just chatters and chatters about how we're going to be the best of friends and all that mushy stuff and it's driving me CRAZY!" Yukina nodded in agreement.

"Well, tell her very nicely to back off and give you some space." suggested Kurama.

"No, because then I'll sound rude and she might change her mind about being nice to us!"

"I see your problem, Botan." Kuwabara said slyly, finally speaking. "So maybe I'll just have to save my dear, dear Yukina from having her ears talked off by taking her out for a day on the town!"

Botan thunked Kuwabara over the head with her oar, a vein popping in her head. "What about ME!"

Yukina sweatdropped and laid a hand on Kuwabara's shoulder while helping him up from the floor. "And besides, Kazuma. Kurama already asked me to spend the day with him."

"Y-you mean you want to spend the day with him instead of _me_?" Kuwabara whined.

Now it was Kurama's turn to sweatdrop. "Well then, would you look at the time! We'd better get to breakfast. Come on, Yukina!" The kitsune grabbed his love interest's hand and whisked her out of the Common Room, leaving Kuwabara blinking halfway off the floor.

Hermione approached Botan. "Looks like Yukina has her hands full with her date for today," the brunette commented slyly, watching Kurama and Yukina crawl through the portrait hole. "So it might be just you and me today."

The Tantei started to switch back to English. "Well, nothing wrong with that!" Botan said with mock joy in her voice.

Yusuke and Hiei walked past the two of them. "Hey Botan," Yusuke joked, "Remember the other day when you and Hiei were out in the forest _hanging out?_ Well, Hiei told me you looked cute upside down!"

SMUNK!

Hiei thunked Yusuke on the head with the hilt of his sword at the same time that Botan slapped him across the face. Botan was blushing, and both her and Hiei popped a vein. Hermione laughed.

"The nerve of you, Yusuke!" Botan shrieked huffily, drawing her hand back to slap him again. Hermione stopped her.

"We're going to be late for breakfast if we don't hurry."

"And he's not even worth our time, onna." Hiei said briskly, replacing his sword to it's scabbard.

"Wait," Botan said quizzically, "_Our_ time?"

Hiei looked shocked at his own choice of words. "Well, maybe he's worth _your_ time," he corrected, "But neither of you are worth any of _my_ precious minutes."

Hermione looked confused. "Aren't you people supposed to be friends?" she asked.

Hiei scoffed. "Hn. I don't need friends." The fire demon stalked out of the room.

Yusuke sneered at Botan. "He was getting protective, Botan! You know what _that _means!"

Botan looked taken aback. "It doesn't mean anything!"

Yusuke smiled knowingly at her and walked out of the room.

"What was THAT all about?" Hermione questioned.

"Don't ask." Botan replied flatly. "Let's go."

* * *

Sorry about the shortness and/or suckiness of the last chappie, but I need to pack for camp. The next one will be better, I promise! Please review for another update, and sorry about the wait! 


End file.
